clubdancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ante Up
|image = TDA 2016 C U.jpg |band = M.O.P. |dance = C U |album = Warriorz |released = September 9, 2000 |genre = Hip Hop |label = Loud/Relativity |runtime = 3:52 |writer = |producer= }} :This song in conjunction with Feedback, R.I.C.O and Work make up the music that was used for Simrin's "C U" solo. " " is a song by M.O.P. The remix featuring Busta Rhymes, Teflon and Remy Martin was used for Simrin Player's "C U" solo. Lyrics :Note: This song contains lyrics that can be considered explicit. Ryhmes: Attention please, attention please! This shit here feels like a whole entire WORLD collapsed! Motherfuckerrrrrrrrrr! Yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah) yeah! Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) Blunt (blunt) blunt (blunt) blunt (blunt) blunt (blunt) blunt Busta Rhymes now, M.O.P. now What you want now? (What you want now?) What you want now? (What you want now?) What you want now? (What you want now?) What you want now? (What you want want want want want want BLUNT BLUNT) ANTE UP!! No, cut that fool! They want to act stupid gun-butt that fool When I cock that tool, n**** run your damn jewels 'fore we fuck around and lay you up in your own blood pool, n**** Hunt you down n****, run your ass down Unleash the hounds til them n*****'ll gun your ass down (STOP IT) You frontin like this was a thing of the past With tattoos over the scars a n**** left on your ass! My n****z think lopsided, bust they gat cross-sided In the subways they rob trains runnin along-side it! (BLUNT BLUNT) See motherfucker we don't play with that shit And if you want your shit back you had to PAY for that shit! You little costume n****z, Romper-Room n****z Get you in the night or early in the afternoon n****z We takin your whole shit WHILE WE PASS THROUGH Even the shirt off your back, n**** RUN THAT TOO Martin: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I catch you backstage, give me the keys to the Escalade You think you cute hoe? Take off them Gucci shades I get my dogs to do you dirty, they all seven-thirty Rock a ski-mask, whether it's June or February I take your show money (OHH!) take your 'dro money (OHH!) Yo yap that fool, cause I don't know money! For my peeps that hate slow money; I put them in the industry so they can come and take - all your money sample of "It's So Hard" Wish I could bring Pun back (BLAOW!) Bitch, run that! returns to "Ante Up" (BLAOW!) Bitch, run that! (BLAOW!) Bitch, run that! So keep actin like you don't know where the funds at And I'ma show y'all motherfuckers where the guns at ANTE UP!! Yo yap that bitch She try to spaz out then smack that bitch Hoe you don't be rhymin, you still memorizin Remi want them God damn diamonds (HUH!!!) M.O.P. ANTE UP!! Yap that fool! ANTE UP!! Kidnap that fool! It's the perfect timin, you see the man shinin Get up off them God damn diamonds (HUH!!!) ANTE UP!! Yap that fool! ANTE UP!! Kidnap that fool! Get him (get him) get him, hit him (hit him) hit him Yap him (ZAP HIM) yap him (ZAP HIM) M.O.P.: ANTE UP!! Yap that fool! Teph': Fuck hip-hop, rip pockets, snatch jewels! M.O.P.: ANTE UP!! Tephlon: What? My whole family nuts Run up yo' stash house, tie granny up Make you strip butt-naked Young buck got struck with the gun butt (for what?) For tryin to tuck the necklace I'm young hungry armed and reckless On the streets with a death wish Don't hide when you see me, I'm on the guestlist M.O.P.: ANTE UP!! Fame: Show no mercy; B.K., n****, thirsty thirsty We bang hollows, you misrepresentin the game motherfucker you lame and your chain hollow Hit him (hit him) hit him, flash the tech Yap your chain, smash the lens in your specs Listen.. it's, Lil' Fame right? With that Brownsville mentality to Shanghai Danze: Hey yo I'm firin out a coppertop city, with a whole empire A clip full of blue-tips and a hand full of FIYAHH! Eat deep dirt n**** (YEP) It's Berk' I put in work until it hurt n**** (STEP) Easy out the truck punk, 'fore I leave your ass leakin I'ma bang til the springs in this thang start squeakin Die cocksucker, boom BAP boom BAP Aight motherfucker, what's wrong with you? M.O.P. ANTE UP!! Yap that fool! ANTE UP!! Kidnap that fool! It's the perfect timin, you see the man shinin Get up off them God damn diamonds (HUH!!!) ANTE UP!! Yap that fool! ANTE UP!! Kidnap that fool! Get him (get him) get him, hit him (hit him) hit him Yap him (ZAP HIM) yap him (ZAP HIM) M.O.P.: ANTE UP!! Yap that fool! Teph': Fuck hip-hop, rip pockets, snatch jewels! M.O.P.: ANTE UP! Results Video Gallery The Dance Awards 2016 for Finals Competition Category:Simrin Solo Songs Category:2016 Solo Songs Category:Hip Hop Category:The Dance Awards 2016 Category:Solo Songs